Winter's Frost
by Alwayshere
Summary: Kagome meets a girl named Suzuki who's just had her whole world turned upside by the lose of her parents and now finding out her best friend has not been telling her the truth! Read and find out what happens to Suzuki and Inuyasha's gang.


Chapter One

Suzuki woke up with a horrible headache she had in a while and she was trying to figure out why in the world she did. She stretched and got out of bed then she looked outside of the window. She found the culprit for her headache the sakura blooms when in bloom. She loved them but her allergies didn't like them too much. She threw the cover off her and looked at her pajamas. They had sakura flowers pattern on them and they were a tank top and shorts combo she got in America awhile back.

"Achoo!" Suzuki sneezed. "Ugh! I love those flowers but they sure don't love me in the mornings!"

Suzuki grabbed some tissues and blew her nose. Yes, it was spring in Japan and she loved it when it was the spring time. She started to get ready for the morning and get her day started. Then her alarm when off and she turned it off and she paused to look at herself in the mirror. She shook her black hair out of its braid she had it in and saw her blue eyes looking back a her and she blinked at herself and giggled. She started to brush her long hair out and she turn to see how long it was. It reached her middle back and she shook it out and sighed at the comforting feeling she got from doing that. She had high cheek bones with bright blue eyes to go with it and her cheeks always had a pinkish color to them and her lips were full that made all the girls at school jealous of her. She when to her dresser and grabbed a blue bra and a pair of blue panties for she shower.

She started to start the shower and turned on the radio to her favorite radio station American light. She started to sing to Carly Rae Jepson's Call Me Maybe song and grabbed the shampoo and put some in her hair and washed it out and put some conditioner in her hair. Then she washed her body with some lavender soap. Then once she was all clean she got out and dried herself off and got dressed for the day. She put on some jeans with a pair of black flats with a blue t-shirt. She braided her hair and tied it off at the end with a blue ribbon.

She was glad it was the weekend and she planned to visit Kagome and see how she was doing today. She had been out of school for almost a month and she had missed her best friend terrible. Kagome asked her every time she got sick if Suzuki would please make extra sets of notes for her so she wasn't so lost in school. Suzuki was glad to help her friend and smiled at how she remembered how distressed her friend was that day. She giggled and grabbed her notes for Kagome and started to head to the shrine when her phone rang.

She thought it was Kagome calling her but she looked at the caller id and it said Grandma. She was curious to why her grandma was calling her the time there was two in the morning and in Japan it was nine am. So she grabbed her phone and answered her phone with a cherry voice.

"Hey grandma! How are you doing? Why you calling me so late at night?" Suzuki said cheerfully.

"Suzuki I'm afraid I don't have some terrible news for you today but it cant wait. Suzuki I'm so sorry but….." Her grandma started to cry.

"Grandma what's wrong?"

"Ok dear let me collect myself so I can tell you. Sigh Suzuki your parents died in a car reck tonight and the hospital did everything to bring them back and take care of them but by the time your parents got to the hospital they had passed away. I'm sorry dear and I know it's your parent's anniversary today but in your parents will they stated that guardianship could go to anyone you chose in America or Japan. I know you want to live in Japan from now on but please visit me sometime I would like that. I have to go now I have to…. prepare funeral arrangements. I love you dear. Goodbye for now."

Suzuki held the phone to her ear speechless and was frozen in that spot for what seemed like forever to her. Her parents gone just like that and she didn't even get to say goodbye. Her legs collapsed underneath her and she started to sob heavily at the lose of her parents. She couldn't believe they were gone in a wink of an eye and she was supposed to see them in America in only a few weeks on her birthday she would turn seventeen.

For hours she cried on her bedroom floor and didn't want to get up from it. She felt as if she would crumble if she got up from the floor and she slowly started to get up the floor. She knew she had to go on with her life and she felt so empty right now though. She looked at the clock and it flashed twelve pm. Sniffed and grabbed another tissue and blew her nose and threw it away with disgust and anger. She looked at her phone and saw Kagome had texted her to see if she wanted to come over and hang out. She texted her back saying I'm on way over.

She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. Then she started to head to Kagome but she didn't want to be near people so she went the forest want to her house to avoid people and cars. She wanted to most avoid the sakura blooms the most because they brought back too many memories she rather not remembered right now. She put in her iPod and skipped every happy song she found and lost herself in the music that seemed to erase the pain for at least for a little while. She shook her head and continued on her path that she followed so well.

Suzuki finally got to Kagome's house and was about to come threw the clearing when she saw the most interesting thing. Kagome was coming threw the well house with a huge backpack on her back. Then something red came out next and he was helping her out of the well. He was wearing some type of old fashion red kimono and holding a sword. It seemed the both of them were fighting about something and he didn't like any of it that was coming from Kagome's mouth. Suzuki took out her headphones so she could she what they were saying in Japanese.

"….it's not fair that you have to stay for two weeks Kagome! We need you to help with the Shikon Shards! Plus with Naraku on the lose its even harder the get the shards back if your not there so sense them!" The stranger yelled.

"Inuyasha! We've talked about this more then once! You knew that I wanted to stay longer in my time and not a short period of time! Plus we can talk about this larger I have my friend coming over soon and if she sees you she might not know what to do! People from this time don't know about demons and magical things!" Kagome said back to him.

"So I don't care what that human thinks I might be! Tsk. Whatever I'll come back and get you in two weeks no later! Be ready for me to come and get you Kagome or ill drag you back with me!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome.

"Fine fine! Now go! Before she gets here and sees you! Baka!" Kagome said back to him.

Inuyasha growled at her and started to the well house. Suzuki got a better look at this Inuyasha guy better since the entire time his back was turned towards her. She saw that he had puppy ears on his head and his eyes were a golden color. He wore a traditional kimono on and he had no shoes his feet and she saw he had fangs and claws. A shiver ran down her spine as she knew well he could tear her to shreds if he wanted to. Then in a split second he was gone like he had came. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. She felt like she had just came out of some dream and she didn't think what she just saw was even real.

Then Kagome brought her back to of her daze when she moved and muttering things about the Inuyasha guy and how he was a bit of a jerk towards her. Kagome went into the house and Suzuki heard her family greeting her warmly back home. Suzuki thought this was all so weird why would they be welcoming her back home she was suppose to be sick in the bed. Right? Plus who was that weird guy with the dog ears and golden eyes. His eyes were starting to haunt her and she shivered again and banished the thought of him once more.

She put her iPod away and started to get out of the bushes. Suzuki started to head towards Kagome's house and she stretched out her sore legs from being hid for so long. She made her was over towards Kagome's house but she was stopped before she got there. One moment she was walking and then the next she was being pinned to the tree of ages by the Inuyasha guy who she thought had gone away. There was something different about him now and she looked at his face and she knew exactly what it was.

His eyes were slanted to a hateful gaze and they were starting to turn red. His fangs had gotten longer and his claws were starting to dig into her arms where he had her pinned at. On a second glance they were completely red and he started to growl loudly towards her. At the sight Suzuki screamed at the evil sight she was seeing unreal in front of her. He started to growl louder at her and his grip became tighter on her arms. Suzuki was becoming very afraid now and she screamed again out of fear towards him now.

"Suzuki! Don't look at Inuyasha! He's not himself right now! Kami! Why didn't I sense she was there and he was still there!" Kagome whispered to herself.

Suzuki looked at Kagome and nodded then she looked at Inuyasha again. This time when she looked at him his eyes looked gentler inside of evil and she took her legs and kicked him in the groin area. He grunted and dropped her then she ran over to Kagome before he could get back up. Kagome told him to sit and Suzuki watched Inuyasha go in to the ground. She laughed a little because he did a face plant in the dirt and Kagome looked towards Suzuki with a smile on her face.

Suzuki and Kagome were quite for awhile and just stared at Inuyasha. Kagome and Suzuki were both lost in thought and Kagome was thinking about how she was going to explain who Inuyasha was and the real story of her life. Suzuki was thinking about how she looked into Inuyasha's eyes and there seemed to tell more of a story then his posture gave off. His posture gave him off to be a guy who liked to be in control of his life and he was perfectly fine with being who he was. Yet when she looked into his eyes they held a different story like there was more to the story then he wanted to admit.

Suzuki got up to stretch her legs out and get some relief of the tense moment earlier. She looked at the carter that Inuyasha was in and it seemed there was snoring coming from it. So she hesitantly walked over to him and the carter to see if he was sleeping. She stood over him and leaned her ear towards him to listen. Sure enough he was sleeping in the dirt and she smiled softly at him. Then she started to turn him over so he could breathe better and with a lot of effort she had him now on his back. She looked at Kagome and finally broke the silence.

"Kagome. I have to tell you something that happened today…. My parents are dead they died in a car accident last night in America and now I don't have anywhere to leave in Japan. The strange thing is in there will they said guardianship over me can go to anyone I choose but I don't know what to do anymore. I guess you can say I'm having a really bad day and I'm so confused to what's going on right now but I'm willing to hear your story. Plus the truth would really be nice right now." Suzuki said while tears were running down her face.

"I know I should have told you a long time ago but I wanted to wait for the right moment so you didn't think I was some crazy person. I'm so sorry Suzuki about you parents though! I can't believe they just died like that! Anyway lets go inside and drink some tea so we can talk about all of it right." Kagome said to her.

"What about Inuyasha?" Suzuki said looking at him still sleeping on the ground.

"I don't know honestly. I guess lets just let him sleep it off out here and he can come in when he wakes up." Kagome said.

Suzuki took one last look at the man or whatever he was that scared the crap out of her and that changed her life forever as she knew it. She watch Kagome walk inside the house and Suzuki walked over to Inuyasha. She leaned down in his ear and she whisper to him.

"Thank you."

Then she left and when into the house to finally get the truth to come out of her best friend and to see where her life is going to go now. Yet she knew that Kagome would always be by her side to see it all threw and she left the door open for Inuyasha. She followed Kagome down the hallway towards the living room and she sat down in front of her. Kagome looked at her and she smiled softly at her then she started to speak.

"Alright the story of my life that changed when I was only fifteen years old. I wonder this is going to be a long story so you make as well make yourself comfortable my friend." Kagome said to Suzuki.

Thank you for reading! ill be working on Chapter two and ill post it sometime tomorrow! R&R.


End file.
